kabukiwarriorfandomcom-20200213-history
3do
The 3do was and is a video game console releaced on October 4th 1993 by video game race driver Panasonic the race in question being against Commodore's Amiga CD32, Atari's Jaguar, Sega's Saturn, Sony's PS1 and Nintendo's N64. It had smash hit game Crash 'N' Burn releaced on it and hit game Corpse Killer, Dragons Lair, Ground Zero:Texas, Jurassic Park, Killing Time, Myst, Sewer Shark releaced on it among others such as these *''20th Century Video Almanac' 3D Atlas' 3DO Action Pak' 3DO Buffet' 3DO Interactive Sampler CD 1' 3DO Interactive Sampler CD 2' 3DO Interactive Sampler CD 3' 3DO Interactive Sampler CD 4' 3DO Maniac Pack' Achieve Peace'' (Prototype) ''Advanced Dungeons & Dragons: Slayer' AI Shogi'' (Japan)Akagi: Topaiten (Japan) Alfred Hitchcock Presents (Japan) Alone in the Dark'' ,Alone in the Dark 2' ,Another World'' (Japan, Aka. Out of This World in North America) ''Animals!' ,Armageddon'' (Korea) ,Autobahn Tokio (Japan) ,Ballz: The Directors Cut, Battle Blues (Korea), Battle Chess,'' BattleSport', Battle Tryst'' (Prototype) ,''BC Racers' ,Belzerion'' (Japan), BladeForce,'' BISHOUJO SENSHI SAILOR MOON S'' (Japan) ,Blonde Justice (Adult), Blue Chicago Blues (Japan),Blue Forest Story (Japan) ,Bonogurashi (Japan), Brain Dead 13'' ,Burning Soldier', Bust-A-Move'' (Japan) ,''C.P.U. Bach', Cannon Fodder', Captain Quazar' ,Carrier: Fortress at Sea', Casper', Chinese Checkers'' (Japan), Club 3DO: Station Invasion,'' Coven'' (Adult), Cowboy Casino, '' Crayon Shin-Chan'' (Japan), Creature Shock, Crime Patrol,Crusaders of Might and Magic,Crystal Dynamics: Sample This!,Cyberdillo,Cyberia,D,Daedalus Encounter,DeathKeep ,Defcon 5 (Europe),Demolition Man (Video Game),Dennis Miller: That's News to Me,Digital Dreamware,DinoPark Tycoon,Doctor Hauzer (Japan),DOOM,Dragon Lore,Dragon Tycoon (Japan),Diving Spot Guide Marine Tour (Japan),Drug Wars,Duelin' Firemen! (Prototype),Doraemon Yuujou Densetsu (Japan),EMIT Vol. 1: Toki no Maigo (Japan),EMIT Vol. 2: Meigake no Tabi (Japan),EMIT Vol. 3: Watashi ni Sayonara o (Japan),Endlessly (Adult),Escape from Monster Manor,ESPN Baseball,ESPN Beach Volleyball,ESPN Golf,ESPN Golf: Mental Messages,ESPN Skiing,ESPN Soccer,ESPN Step Aerobics,ESPN Tennis,Eye of Typhoon (Korea),F1GP (Japan),Family Feud,Fatty Bear's Birthday Surprise,Fatty Bear's Fun Pack,FIFA International Soccer,Firewall (Video Game) (Korea),Flashback,Flying Nightmares,Foes of Ali,Formula 1 World Championship (Prototype),Fun 'N Games,Game Guru,Game's Master (Prototype),Gex,Ghost Hunter Series Kurokishi no Kamen (Japan),Graduation II Neo Generation Special (Japan),Grand Chef of the Kingdom (Japan),Gridders,Guardian War,Hell: A Cyberpunk Thriller,Hello Kitty (Japan),Horde,Icebreaker,Immercenary,Immortal Desire (Adult)Incredible Machine,Iron Angel of the Apocalypse,Iron Angel of the Apocalyspe: The ReturnIsis (Prototype),Jammit,Janken Paradise (Adult) (Japan),J.League Virtual Stadium (Japan)J.League Virtual Stadium '95 (Japan),John Madden Football,Johnny Bazookatone,Interactive,Kakinoki Shogi (Japan)Kamachi's Museum (Japan),Keiba Saisyo no Housoku (Japan),Kingdom: The Far Reaches,Konpeki no Kantai (Japan),Kure Yon Shin Chan (China).Last Bounty Hunter.Lemmings.Letter That Came Over Time (Japan,Life Stage: Virtual House,Lost Eden,Lost Files of Sherlock HolmesmLove Bites (Adult),Lucienne's Quest,Macaroni Hourensou Interactive (Japan),Mad Dog II: The Lost Gold,Mad Dog McCree,MathemagicsMazer,MegaRace,Microcosm,Miyuki Nakajima (Japan),Mind Teazzer (Adult),Monoshiriji Yuugaku: Ogura Hyakunin Isshu Hen (Japan),Montana Jones (Japan),Might And Magic Heroes Series,The Need for Speed,Neo Organic Bioform (Japan),NeuroDancer (Adult),Night TrapNobunaga's Ambition Haouden (Japan),Novastorm,Oceans Below,Off-World Interceptor,Olympic Soccer,Olympic Summer GamesOthello Trial (Japan),Onee-san to Issho! Janken Paradise (Japan),Out of This World,Over Drivin (Japan, Aka. Need For Speed in North America),Oyaji Hunter Mahjong (Japan),Paddock Note '95 (Japan),Panzer General,Pataank,Pebble Beach Golf Links,Penthouse Interactive: Virtual Photo Shoot Vol. 1 (Adult) (Japan)Perfect General, The,,PGA Tour 96,Phoenix 3,Plumbers Don't Wear Ties,PO'ed,Policenauts (Japan)Power Slide (Prototype),,Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon S,Primal Rage,Psychic Detective,Putt-Putt Goes to the MoonPutt-Putt Joins the Parade,Putt-Putt Fun Pack,Puzzle Bobble (Japan),Pyramid Intruder (Japan),Quarantine,Quarterback Attack,Real Pinball,Return Fire,Return Fire: Maps O' Death,Return to Zork (Prototype),Rise of the RobotsRoad Rash,Robinson's Requiem,Romance of the three Kingdoms IV (Japan),Royal Pro Wrestling (Japan) RTS Army Men,Samurai Shodown,San Goku Shi IV (Japan),Scramble Cobra,Seal of the Pharaoh,Sesame Street: Numbers,'',Sex - Virtual Interactive'' (Adult),Shadow: War of Succession,Shanghai: The Great Wall (Japan),Shanghai: Triple Threat.Shock Wave.Shock Wave: Operation Jumpgate.Shockwave 2: Beyond the Gate Short Warp (Japan).Slam 'N Jam '95.Slopestyle.Slayer.Snow Job.Soccer Kid.Space Ace.Space Hulk: Vengeance of the Blood Angels,Space Pirates,Space Shuttle,Starblade,Star Control II,Star Fighter,Star Wars: Rebel Assault ,Station Invasion On Air,Stellar 7: Draxon's Revenge,Strahl ,Super Models Go Wild,Super Street Fighter II Turbo,Super Wing Commander,Supreme Warrior' '',Sword & Sorcery (Japan, Aka. Lucienne's Quest in North America),Syndicate,TAKERU (Japan) ,Taiketsu! Rooms (Japan),Tetsujin Returns (Japan),Theatre Wars (Japan) ,Theme Park,The Need for Speed,Toontime in the Classroom,Total Eclipse,Tower (Japan) ,Trip'd.Turbo Blaster (prototype).Twinkle Knights (Adult) (Japan).Twisted: The Game Show.Ultraman Powered (Japan), Virtual Cameraman Part 1: Sawada Naomi and Juri Anna (Adult) (Japan),Virtual Cameraman Part 2: Kawai Natsumi and Tachihara Kimi (Adult) (Japan),Virtual Cameraman Part 3: Sugimoto Yumika (Adult) (Japan),Virtual Cameraman Part 4: Toya Shiori (Adult) (Japan),Virtual Cameraman Part 5: Anzo Ari (Adult) (Japan),Virtuoso,VR Stalker,V-Goal Soccer '96,Waialae Country Club,Way of the Warrior,Who Shot Johnny Rock?,Wicked 18,Wing Commander III: Heart of the Tiger,Winning Post (Japan,Wolfenstein 3D,Woody Woodpecker and Friends Vol. 1,Woody Woodpecker and Friends Vol. 2,Woody Woodpecker and Friends Vol. 3,World Cup Golf,Yakyuuken Special, The (Adult) (Japan),Yamamura Misa Suspense (Japan),Yu Yu Hakusho (Japan),Zhadnost: The People's Party games listed also and the console has sold 2 million+ units to date http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/3DO_Interactive_Multiplayer#cite_note-gamepro-1